Just a feather (Writer's Dojo word challenge)
by jasmin flower
Summary: America finds a feather, but where did it come from? And why should it matter? (Very short little funny story)


**Hello all! Doing a oneshot for the Writer's Dojo weekly word challenge! This weeks word is: Feather!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Hetalia.**

It was a colder day in April. The month was ending, and America was happily awaiting the warmer days of summer to come in. Bathing suites, skimpy dresses, he loved summer. He leaned back against a brick wall, watching as a few people walked by, happily chatting about something they had planned over the weekend while Alfred watched.

He had gotten into the habit of keeping an eye on the people of his land. Not just the politicians, but the others. Teenagers who walked home from school. Mothers who played with infants on the way to the car after leaving the grocery store. He knew all of their names just from seeing their face or hearing their voice. He knew who was where around him.

That's why it was so interesting when a moment after hearing the girls talking, a feather drifted down, landing on his shoulder. He glanced up, not seeing any birds, and knew no one around him had been above him. There were no flights heading over him, hadn't been for a while. Where did the feather come from? He lifted it from his shoulder, rolling the quill in his fingers as he looked over the thing. It was about the length of his hand, but the thing that really made him wonder was the color. It was green. It had an almost blue look, but it was practically pastel, it was so light. "What is this?" He asked as he looked up again, wondering. He absently slid the feather around in his fingers as his other hand lifted, taking a thin, plastic straw between his lips.

It wasn't long til he reached a very large building with men standing at the front door, sharp suites adorned the men who were checking ID's for getting into the building.

He made his way in, third room on the right, a large room with a huge round table. Fifteen chairs sat around it and Alfred made his way to the head of the table and sat, looking around. France sat near a back wall, chatting happily with England who occasionally glanced up over his shoulder and chuckled before turning his eyes back to the one he was talking to. Alfred watched him, seeing the odd behavior either Francis didn't notice, or it happened so often he was just used to it. Alfred stared til he heard the door open again and looked over, finding Germany, Japan, Italy and China come into the room with smiles. "America-san. Ohayogozaimasu." Japan bowed down and America looked at him with a bored eye, nodding.

"Hey. Welcome." He stood and looked at the group with a smile he had to slide onto his face. He hated these meetings almost as much as everyone else that was forced to be at them. "There's some snacks on the back wall, some refreshments as well. The meeting will start in about fifteen minutes, as long as everyone else shows up on time." He spoke softly and Japan nodded before turning and walking a few steps.

"You're not getting carpal tunnel, are you?" He asked, his eyes shifting down to America's hand as America absently rolled the feather again.

"What? No. Why?"

"The way you're rolling your fingers, it's unusual." Japan looked up at America and he nodded, frowning before sitting again. He held up his hand, rolling his fingers around, watching as the feather in his fingers turned before a hand came up and softly pressed the hand down.

"No one else can see it." England stated and America looked up into his eyes, a skepticism they both understood after years of oddities.

"No one else can see... this." A brown leather glove held up a green feather and England let out a soft smile.

"It's invisible to anyone. You've never seen them before. I'm wondering what changed it now." England spoke softly, nudging as Russia came into the room.

"Can you see it? Look at Russia." England spoke quietly and watched as America stared. Thick, metal shackles weighted the man back as he walked through, his head low. Another thick metal ring was clasped under his scarf, linking through the cuffs. America was ready to yell, to fight whoever had done that. "He always has them on." England stated, glancing over to the mortified American.

"But... I've never seen them. I don't understand."

"It's the reason he wears the scarf, to hide the cold that he can't shake off from old man Winter touching the rings, but he doesn't even know they're there." England watched as America's eyes widened more, though he looked ready to let out a wince at the situation.

"That's horrible."

"What do you see about Germany?" England asked and America watched. Nothing too much seemed to be happening before Italy told him something in a joyous tone and Germany stood up straight, but America saw it. Pink heart shaped notes fell to the floor and America glanced over at England in disbelief.

"Pink heart notes?"

"He leaves them everywhere. If you go read them they say things like 'Italy is so cute', 'I'm happy here with him', and things like that."

"That's insane." America glanced away, a blush breaking out on his cheeks at the thought. "But I don't understand. How did you realize I could see things like that just from this feather?"

"It's mine!" A soft voice was heard from America's other side and he looked up, seeing a green flying rabbit smiling at him. "You found my feather! Thank you, America!"

"Flying... mint bunny..." America stared, looking over towards England and seeing fairies and captains, unicorns and such before America looked around, seeing everyone now present and waiting. He stood and looked around the room, seeing things about everyone he hadn't noticed before.

"I'm asleep. You all are dreams. This is so weird! What is that?!" America looked at a giant green monster floating behind Norway and sighed.

"I'm going home and making sure I'm not on drugs or still asleep. Screw this. All because of this damned feather." He tossed the thing to the table and everyone else stared at the table in curiosity.

"America-san?"

"Nope, Not America-san today. Green feathers, shackles, monsters and faeries, god damned heart notes, drugs. Someone slipped me something." He mumbled as he left the room, leaving everyone staring in shock except England and Norway, who laughed. It was lunch before Norway made his way over to the Englishman with a smile on his face.

"You found that potion, didn't you? The one I asked you to make for Iceland?"

"I only gave America a spoonful. He didn't even notice Flying Mint Bunny toss it into his drink. It'll probably wear off by the time he wakes up. Just enough to... play a little prank." England looked up as Norway laughed and nodded.

"That was so mean!" Norway couldn't help but smile as England passed him a bottle.

"Should work for twenty four hours. Just long enough to prove to Iceland that your Troll is real."

"Thanks." Norway tilted his head as he headed towards the door.

England couldn't help but wonder what would happen if America realized everything he'd seen was real. Maybe he'd be nicer to Russia. Maybe he would stop hounding Germany about the past. England sighed as he walked out for lunch, realizing it didn't matter. Not like it would ever actually happen.

_**The end**_


End file.
